


Loin de Dire Au Revoir

by thallas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thallas/pseuds/thallas
Summary: Summary: A train ride to an interview with Tony Stark gets interrupted, and changes your life forever.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Loin de Dire Au Revoir

You were finally able to go in for a job interview that had been rescheduled at least three times. You were currently waiting for the train, barely keeping awake. It was late in the day, around 9:00 P.M. It was the only time your possible employer wasn’t busy. Tony Stark wasn’t available all the time. 

You were extremely tired after a long day of chemistry work. That was your current job, but you felt like you could be more useful testing at Stark Industries. After all, if he wasn’t impressed with you background and resume, then he wouldn’t have wanted to continue scheduling an interview whenever the world called for him. 

You weren’t really content with the time he set for this interview, but first of all, you did not want to reschedule again, and second of all you did not want to tell Tony Stark ‘no.’ You did not want to make him think twice about trying to keep rescheduling with you. 

The train station was practically empty except for one other person. He was a bulkier man, and honestly, he looked familiar but you couldn’t really see all of his features to be able to place a name. 

The train finally slowed to a stop, and you and the other boarded. You yawned walking over to a seat and getting comfortable. You were surprised to see the man sit down next to you, and now that you could see his whole face, you knew who he was. Bucky Barnes. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I sit here.” You incoherently watched his lips move and barely heard his gruff voice speak.

“Oh! U-um, yeah! No…” You looked at him in disbelief, and cleared your throat, “No problem. Thank you for everything you do.” 

He did good at hiding the surprise that would’ve shown on his face at the fact you knew who he was. 

“Are you a fan?” he asked, giving a smug, but sweet smile. 

“Kind of, yeah. I have a lot of respect for you and everything you’ve done.” You smiled at him timidly. 

“Thanks.” He replied. “Why are you out this late?”

You brightened up, “I’m going to a job interview!”

His face twisted, “At this time of night?”

“He’s a busy guy.” You hesitated on telling him who it was, just in case he didn’t want to continue the conversation. 

“Who’s that busy that they have to schedule a job interview for 9 at night?” He scoffed.

“Tony Stark.”

Bucky nodded, “Suddenly, that makes a lot more sense. I could walk you there, if you want, doll. I mean, we are going to the same place.”

You flustered on the inside at the pet name. “Sure.”

As much as Bucky wanted you to get the job, he liked you too much to let you go tonight. Bucky pulled out his phone, discreetly texting Tony to reschedule the meeting again. He grinned on the inside when he heard your phone ring. 

How he managed to convince Tony to cancel, he had no idea.

You answered quickly, “Hello?”

Bucky watched your face fall, “Of course, Sir. It’s no problem. I completely understand. Thank you, goodbye.”

You groaned, letting you head fall against the window. “Damnit.”

“What’s wrong?”

Your eyes snapped to him, you almost forgot he was here until he spoke.

“Oh, um, he cancelled on me again. But it’s fine, we’re rescheduling again.”

Bucky nodded. Luckily the train hit your area again, but it would take at least another hour and a half. When the train stopped at the area of town you were originally going to get off on, you sighed. You were waiting for Bucky to get up and leave, but when he didn’t you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, “Aren’t you getting off here?”

Bucky shrugged. “No. I want to walk you home, since I can’t walk you to the tower. It’s late, and I don’t want you to get into any trouble tonight, knowing that I could’ve stayed with you to prevent it.”

“Oh okay.” You smile and yawn, “Thank you.”

You wanted to argue with him, you truly did, but you were way too tired to start that conversation. You leaned your head against the window, closing your eyes. 

“You can sleep if you want to, I know it’s late. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get off.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, letting yourself slip into the comforting darkness. Eventually, you shifted, getting comfortable, letting your thigh touch his. 

Bucky could tell you were in a deep sleep from the way you were breathing. He chuckled to himself, “How ignorant.”

Bucky slid his hand in between where the two of their thighs barely touched. He could barely contain the grin he was wearing when he set his hand on your thigh and you didn’t wake up. He glided his hand up your leg, playing with the edge of your skirt. He pushed his hand underneath the skirt, pressing his fingers against your lips and rubbing. He heard your breath catch in your throat before returning to normal. 

Bucky tried slipping a finger into you, surprised at the resistance. He was pleasantly surprised to know you were a virgin and that he would be taking that innocence away from you. Bucky brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them until he thought suitable to ease inside of you. This time, Bucky pressed a finger inside of you letting it fill your tight hole. He thrusted one finger in you, thinking about his next decision. Should he not put a second finger in you, so that it’s more enjoyable when he takes you with his cock? 

Bucky decided to remove his finger, savoring your delectable tightness for when he takes you your first time. For now, Bucky would just sate himself with your appearance and touch. He pulled your panties back into their regular position, then allowed your skirt to fall back into place. 

Bucky rubbed himself through his jeans, closing his eyes and soaking in the moment. He loved the adrenaline this was giving him. Bucky was quick to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. He shifted to sit sideways, reaching out and grabbing your limp hand. 

As soon as he let it make contact with him, he groaned out. 

“Ohh, fuck yeah.” His eyebrows furrowed and eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped your hand around him, pumping himself with it. He wondered if you could consciously feel him at all, could you feel his rock-hard cock? Could you feel the vein throbbing on the underside of him? 

Bucky’s breath hitched and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, he quickly pulled your hand away from him so he didn’t cum so fast. He heaved a breath and pulled your hand to his mouth, spitting in the cusp of your palm. 

Bucky watched as he let his spit drip from your palm onto his dick. He forced your hand around him again, guiding your hand up and down his shaft. Bucky’s other arm darted out, carelessly groping your tits. He moved your hand faster, meeting it with sharp thrusts. Bucky couldn’t care if he got caught as this point, he just needed release. What would someone do if they saw him anyway? Go off and tell people an Avenger was taking advantage of a sleeping girl? Yeah, right.

Bucky clenched his teeth, groping you furiously and thrusting into your hand. Bucky couldn’t hold in his release anymore, his hips jerking as he came all over your thigh. Bucky sighed as he came down from his high, falling back and leaning into the seat. He watched as his cum dripped down your thigh. He chuckled, knowing he got away with something terrible, and he rubbed his cum into your thigh like it was lotion.

Bucky waited and waited for the train to get close to your exit before he shook you awake. “Hey, doll, your exit is coming up again.”

You had a hard time waking up, and Bucky had to try multiple times before he succeeded. 

Christ, he thought, no wonder she didn’t wake up earlier.

Once you looked at Bucky, he smiled, “Well, good morning, doll. We’re almost at your exit and I never caught your name.” 

You yawned and stretched, rubbing your eyes, “Oh, um, it’s (Y/n).” 

Bucky hummed, “Cute, but I’ll still be calling you ‘doll.’”

You rubbed your eyes again, trying to wake up. Bucky stood up and grabbed your arm, urging you to stand up as the train stopped. You didn’t think anything of it as he wrapped his arm around you and led you off the train. 

He followed your directions to your apartment and walked you up the stairs. You two made small-talk on the way there. You fished out your keys from your hand bag and unlocked your door. You turned to Bucky flashing him a tired smile. 

“Thank you for walking me home, Bucky. You’re amazing.” 

Bucky let his gaze fall to the floor as he smirked, “Don’t mention it.”

“Well, I guess this is goodnight.” You said as you started to close the door. 

But Bucky was quick to stick out his arm to stop it. He chuckled as you furrowed your eyebrows and backed up. 

“What are you doing?” 

Bucky stepped into the still dark apartment and looked up at you with a grin as he shut the door.

He locked it.

“We’re far from saying goodbye, doll.”


End file.
